The hunger games
by spunkyblue24
Summary: Spunkyblue must survive in the survival games including some of your favorite youtubers
1. Chapter 1

The Survival Games.

by Spunkyblue24

Chapter 1

Waking up

The last thing I remember is being thrown in this pod. I look around and see Other people in pods around me. A voice comes over on the loudspeaker and says welcome the the 45th annual Survival Games. This time to mix it up we put you into twelve teams. The voice starts to go through a list of names. Then he gets to me. Anthony and MinecraftUniverse.

We look over to each other and nod. The voice says we put small communication devices in your heads. Those are for if you get lost and you lose your teammate you can still talk to each he starts going through the basic rules that everybody knows and starts counting down from 60. I hear TrueMU in my head and he says "run as fast as you can away and meet me at the gas station as soon as you can". I say back to him "okay".

I look over to my right to see a tall man with brown beard wearing a mostly black suit and white gloves he is also wearing a black hat. I look over at TrueMU and i see him mouth the words gas station. The man nods. The voice reache All of a sudden i fly up and i sprint straight towards the middle. I start to climb the vines and grab items from a chest. I jump back onto the vine when something grabs my foot i turn around and kick the man in the arm. He loosens his grip and i slip away.

I don't even look back once I run away and find a village i duck into one of the houses and start to see what I got from the cornucopia. I got a stone knife, a water bottle, some armour, and 3 apples. i equip the armour and hear some voices outside. it sounded like two men.

I hid under the bed as i heard the door open and pray that they don't see me. The team comes in and looks around they find nothing and leave. I breath a sigh of relief and then the words start to appear in front of my eyes. Skitscape slain SSundee. The first death I hope i won't be the second. I set off to the gas station to find TrueMU.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A day of Death

I was walking Down the cracked road and then I saw the gas station. I looked around and sprinted straight for the door. I walked inside and saw TrueMU with Two other players. One was wearing black and grey clothes with a gold and purple pendent he had long brown hair and sunglasses. There was a woman next to him who was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and a rainbow belt she had pink and blue hair that was covered by a leather cap. TrueMU says "they are my friends Anthony meet Sky and Dawn". Hello friend said Sky a little bit too loud. Hello I said Dawn was a little shy and just waved. TrueMU started to talk "so now that we are all here". But the suddenly got interrupted by a loud bang and letters appearing in front of them

HoneyDew slain Its Harry

Its Jerry slain Xephos

Its Jerry slain HoneyDew

Wow three deaths in less than ten seconds says Sky. We all stay in the gas station until that man with the hat shows up. When he arrives everybody says cave except for me because I didn't know his name. We have to go now says Cave. Why says Sky. Cave explains that Inthelittlewood, LikeTotallyToby,Sjin,And Sips teamed up and they have very good armour and weapons.

We need to move I know a good spot in the forest where we can set up camp for the night. I look outside it is getting dark a Boom Rang out and words appeared that said

Inthelittlewood slain Its Jerry

Cave says that if we don't move now we will be next. Then we Saw Chimneyswift And Ihascupquake Running down the street they said they were being chased and needed help.

We looked outside and saw two figures running towards the gas took out her bow and arrows and got ready to fire when they were close enough she fired hitting the one on the left right in the heart Dawnables slain Mr360Games. The other person started to turn around and dawn hit him in the foot and he stumbled into the woods. Thank you said chim & cupquake you saved our lives. Alright you're in our alliance. We should go into the woods and find that shelter i was telling you then BOOM! Huskymudkipz slain skitscape. The team started to walk again to the base in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The base in the woods

The team walked through the thick woods stopping at a tall tree with a piece of grass missing. Cave dug up the grass and we jumped down into the base. we decided to split into three teams two teams would look around for supplies and one team would stay and guard the base.I was with Chimneyswift and Caveman. The other team was TrueMU and Sky. The girls stayed back and watched the base. My team started to walk towards the library and the church.

We got to the library and noticed we had to do parkour. cave said he would do it because he is the most skilled out of us three. He climbed the parkour and found three pairs of diamond leggings. Perfect said Chimney that's one for each of us. we continued walking around scouring through chests and finding nothing but food. We decided that we have gathered enough supplies for today and we start to head back towards the base.

On our way back we noticed some people in the house up ahead. We crouch not knowing who it is. we decided to ambush them. We rushed into the building from different places and as we charged upstairs we finally see who it was. AHHH DON'T HURT US Sky screamed. I hear Cavemanfilms yell stop its sky. I notice and put away my knife. Sky its great to see you said Chim but wheres TrueMU. Oh He's gone back to the base. Ok I said but why would he leave you alone in this house. I don't know he may be in another house. Ok that makes more sense.

We start to search the other houses and found minecraftuniverse. We asked Why he wasn't with sky and he said that sky fell asleep on the bed so he went to go check some other houses.

Oh yeah forgot about that part said all decided that it was getting late so we decided to head back to the base. On our way back we heard a boom and saw the words Clash was slain by IHascupquake. We hurried back to the base to help them. when we got there we found cupquake taking care of dawn because it looked like she was hurt. Sky ran back to her WHAT HAPPENED! We were attacked by some guy we don't know if he had a teammate or if he was alone. Alright right now we should just take care of dawn.

As the next day came we were all starving and we decided to go get some food. We drew sticks from to see who would go. Me and Chimney had the longest sticks so we went to go get some food. we saw a cow and thought we can get so much food from that cow. So Chimney took out his sword and snuck up on the cow stabbing it in the back. we took all the raw meat and counted how much we could each have. We had enough for everybody to have seconds. As we walked by to the base we were about a minute away and we heard screaming.


End file.
